Paciente cero
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Completar Una vez despierto Desbloquear Eris | recompensa = Plano de Llave de asesinato de Alad V mutalítico | repetible = | aventuraprevia = Una vez despierto | aventurasiguiente = }} Paciente cero es una aventura para buscar a Alad V Mutalítico, introducido en la , donde los jugadores deben encontrar y localizar la nueva forma infestada de Alad V para detener sus planes de dominar el Sistema origen. Completar esta Aventura proporcionará el plano necesario para crear una Llave de asesinato de Alad V mutalítico, que se requiere para acceder a la misión de Asesinato de Alad V Mutalítico que nos suelta componentes para la fabricación del warframe Mesa. Tutorial Paciente cero In order for the player to start this quest, you must complete the Eris junction on Pluto. Upon completion, the player will be awarded with the Patient Zero Quest. Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. Mutalist Empire: Naeglar, Eris Al comenzar la aventura, los jugadores recibirán un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada del propio Alad V, muy infectado por la Infestación, que anunciará la especie infestada ahora evolucionada (que él llama su imperio). La transmisión dice lo siguiente: Upon hearing the news, the Lotus immediately sends the Tenno to a Nave Corpus on Naeglar, Eris to extract data that would reveal what the Corpus know about Alad V, playing out as a Espionaje mission. The Corpus had been searching for Alad V for months due to his devastating attacks on their ships. Una vez recopilado el segundo Paquete de datos, Alad V se comunica con el jugador para agradecerle su "regalo", lo que indica la llegada de unidades infestadas a bordo de la nave que lucharán contra Tennos y Corpus por igual. La misión termina una vez que todos los Paquetes de datos han sido llevados a la extracción. Los datos recopilados del Corpus revelan que Alad V ha conseguido otro Warframe, con planes para infectarlo. Triangulation I: Brugia, Eris In order to triangulate Alad V's location, the Lotus sends the Tenno to Sabotaje de colmena three Nave infestadas, with the first ship being located on Brugia, Eris. Once again Alad V contacts the player during the mission, telling them of his plans for evolution and further spreading the Infestation. Lotus comments that the Infestation is changing Alad V's mind, making him think like an Infested. Triangulation II: Saxis, Eris The Sabotaje de colmena mission takes place on Saxis, Eris. Here, Alad V expresses his admiration for his Mutalists, and details his plans on making a Mutalist Warframe. At the end of the mission, a nervous Ordis asks whether it is possible for a Warframe to be infested. Triangulation III: Kala-azar, Eris The third and final Sabotaje de colmena mission is set on Kala-azar, Eris. Alad V now expresses his complete disregard of Corpus philosophy by denouncing the ideals of profit. At the conclusion of the mission, the Lotus finally finishes tracking down the location of Alad V's laboratory. At this point, Lotus, referring to how Alad V seems to have changed, remarks that the Infestation has gotten to his mind and that he is not using the Infested as a weapon, he is Infested. Mutalist Warframe: Xini, Eris With the laboratory's location uncovered, the Lotus sends in the Tenno to Xini, Eris, to destroy the lab, ensuring that Alad V cannot create any more Mutalist Infested even if he has already escaped from the area. Players are tasked with a Sabotaje mission aboard a Nave Corpus to destroy its reactor core. After the reactor core is destroyed, Alad V will send in an Mesa infestada against the player to show off his work. The Lotus immediately insists that the Mesa, was in fact "not a Tenno. That's a hollow Warframe being puppeted by Infested flesh. Put it out of its misery." The Mesa infestada uses her Regulator Pistols and a Espada de plasma as its weapons, and can parry player attacks. Players must kill the Mesa infestada before they can continue to extraction. Completing the mission rewards the Llave de asesinato de Alad V mutalítico blueprint. Curiosidades *''Patient Zero'' is a medical science term commonly used for the initial patient in the investigation of a global epidemic or pandemic. Galería center|550px en:Patient Zero